For the Love of Cthulhu
by rainbow-flyer
Summary: A somewhat ditzy girl discovers the horrors of the truth that one of her relatives is a Cthuloid and that he has a stranglehold on her family. Despite it all she attempts to expose the truth...but who's gonna belive in tentacle monsters?


Disclaimer:I don't own Lovecraft or anything of value. Please try to enjoy it or if you hate it, just say so in a review. I'm just doing this for attention anyway.

For the Love of Cthulhu

Chapter 1

"Mom, I'm home," Amy sang as she barged in. Breezing through the living room, she flung her book bag on to the couch and continued towards the kitchen without halting. She stopped and began to rummage through the fridge. Suddenly, it hit her. She rose from the open door of the appliance and looked around.

"Mom," she looked around. There was no sign of the woman. Keys dangled on the space beside the kitchen door. On the stove there was a pot of boiling water and the makings of some sort of meal. Amy could picture her mother frozen in the middle of tending to the pot and nursing the ingredients. Fear began to creep up as the girl finally detected that something was amiss in the air.

Nearly retracing her path, Amy carried a cautious pace. She took a detour and approached the stairs. Gripping the handle of the staircase, she took a deep breath and began to walk up. She padded quietly down the hall but stopped a few doors away from her parents' room. She grew terrified as moaning and other indistinct sounds began to reach her.

_Mom…_

Imagining the worst, she stood there and debated what to do. Her mother was being attacked by someone and she was at an impasse. She could call the police but the nearest phone was back in her room. She couldn't risk being detected. Still, it wasn't too wise to go forward. What if she was attacked? Then they were both in trouble.

A ragged cry filled the air, causing Amy to jump. She threw all logic to the wind and ran to the bedroom door. Blinded with a mix of terror and rage, she couldn't see what was going on but some part of her forced her to halt and remain at the door. Instantly her vision returned as she took in the sight before her.

The woman was nearly suspended in the air. Long, green appendages held her limbs apart as she writhed in their grasp. Nude, it could be seen that she was being penetrated by some of them, while others merely restrained her. Harsh cries were being torn from her as a body thrust into her. Hands were around her back as nails dug into her flesh. The thing looked to have the body of a man, save for the tentacles that sprung from its body. Its head was buried into her neck as it continued to pound into the woman beneath him. Her cries were muffled by the introduction of a tentacle to the depths of her throat.

Of all the things that Amy had anticipated…that was something that never even entered her window of possibility. Common sense shredded, the girl cried out to her mother. The creature snapped its head up and looked at her. Wide, crimson eyes that almost looked surprised and mirrored her own. She recognized him.

"Uncle Ray," she breathed.

At the mention of the name, the creature's movements grew fast and liquid. It pulled away from the woman and flew out the window. The woman's body dropped to the bed and she lay there, lifeless. Amy ran to her and put fingers to her throat, detecting a livid pulse. She slowly pulled her hand away and scanned over the scene. Her groin was reduced to a bloody mess as the sheets grew dark with fluids. Her dark eyes were glassy as a euphoric grin pulled on her lips. Amy grew horrified and disgusted.

_Don't tell me you enjoyed this_," she thought. She then snapped back out of her shock and ran out into the hallway. She had to call the police. She had to call somebody, she wasn't sure but it had to be somebody. She sped down the stairs and then stopped abruptly.

On the couch sat her uncle, stiff and rigid as usual. If she hadn't seen otherwise, she wouldn't have suspected anything. She glared at him.

"What are you," she snapped.

"I am your uncle," he said quietly.

"I know what I saw," she growled. "That wasn't my uncle up there—that wasn't even human! What are you!"

"That is something that I refuse to tell one such as you," he stated at he stood up. He brushed hands down his pants and straightened out the invisible flaws. "Forget what you saw, revel in the bliss of the ignorance that is known as humanity for it is the only thing that your feeble mind can digest."

Amy stared at him for a few moments.

"I'm calling the police," she droned as she walked to the kitchen.

"…and what will you tell them," asked Ray. "That a tentacle monster was sodomizing your mother. I doubt they will send anything."

Amy winced. He was right. She turned to face him.

"Okay Mr. monster man," she snapped. "Since I know your secret what are you going to do to me?"

"Stupid human, you are pitiful to think that you are that much of a threat," he scoffed. "Tell all that you want, you will be locked up before me."

With that he smoothed out his jacket and casually walked out the door.

"Damn you," she snapped. "You'll be exposed! I'm not the only one—"

"—Amy, hon, are you alright?"

Amy looked up to see her mother coming down the stairs, fully dressed and normal looking. Amy blinked. She then ran up and flung herself at the woman wrapping her arms around her.

"You're okay," she sang. "Mom, I thought you were dying."

"Now why would you think that," she laughed.

Amy frowned. "Because Uncle Ray, I mean, the monster was pounding your ass—"

"—Amylyn Leona, how dare you use such language," she snapped. Amy pulled away.

"Mom, it's true! Don't you remember! It was like a minute ago!"

"This isn't funny, Amylyn," she said as she folded her arms. "There is no such thing as monsters."

"Are you that stupid," she snapped. "The monster was having sex with you, mom—"

"I HAVE HAD IT! GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE UNTIL DINNER," She bellowed.

Amy looked into her eyes. Her mother was furious. On top of that, she really didn't seem to remember. Ray's voice echoed in her head.

_Tell all you want…you'll be locked up before me…_

"Mom," she whined.

"March to your room," she huffed.

Amy whimpered as she dragged herself to her room.

At dinner, Amy stared down at her plate with sorrow. Her father quickly caught this and looked up at her with a benevolent smile.

"What's the matter, kiddo," he asked.

Amy remained silent. Her mother wiped her mouth and cleared her throat.

"You're daughter was caught in a disturbing fantasy and she used foul language," the woman reported.

"Is this true, Aims?"

"Yes," she droned.

"What did she say," he sighed as he retuned to cutting a chunk of meat.

"Go on," said her mother. "Tell him what you told me."

Amy's head sunk between her shoulders. Under the weight of her mother's gaze she gave as close of a version as she could.

"I said," she muttered.

"Don't mutter," said her mother.

"I said," she spoke in a louder tone. "That a monster was pounding her snatch—"

Upon saying that, her father began to choke on the piece of meat he had been eating. Her mother immediately rose up and began to pat him on his back. Taking advantage of the confusion, Amy bolted from the table and up to her room. She assumed that it was safe to say that she was still grounded.

She decided to look up tentacle monsters on the internet. Much to her dismay, most of the hits were Japanese pornography. After about an hour, she found was she was looking for. Now if only she could pronounce it.

"Ka…Ka...loo…Kah…looo," she struggled. After a few more tries she wrote it down.

_Cthulhu…at least I can remember it…I think…_

To Be Continued…


End file.
